


First Christmas Sheith

by Otakugirl1228



Series: Sheith Oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorable, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro and Keith spend Christmas together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakugirl1228/pseuds/Otakugirl1228
Summary: Keith is having some trouble finding a gift for Shiro, when he does will Shiro likes it? Or think it is a terrible gift. Read to find out.





	First Christmas Sheith

Keith looked at his laptop still struggling to find anything for his boyfriend of one year a good Christmas gift, and if he were being honest it wasn't going well at all. In fact, he had no idea what to get for Shiro, and to be honest he wasn't someone that was easy to shop for. Keith knew that Shiro would probably be happy with anything that he got for him but Keith wanted to make sure that he got him a good gift that he would actually enjoy. 

Keith let out a groan and put his head down on the keyboard of his laptop. Why did it have to be so hard to find a gift for Shiro? Keith groans and begins to think about what he could possibly get for him. First off, he began to think about what Shiro liked to do. Keith knew for a fact that Shiro liked to work out at the gym, so maybe he would like a new gym bag and water bottle? 

Keith began to look up bags on Amazon hoping that he would find the perfect one for Shiro, but alas there were none that he thought were just right to give to him. Keith let out a groan, but he knew that it was too soon for him to feel so defeated. So he continued to look for the perfect gift and eventually set out to the mall to look for Shiro's gift.

What else did Shiro like? He thought to himself, well Shiro liked coffee and seemed to wear sweaters a lot when the weather started to get chilly. So maybe a cozy sweater or matching coffee mug, so Keith began to look everywhere he could for the gifts that would just scream out that they were for Shiro.

Keith looked high and low for a gift that would be worth giving to the man of his dreams. When Keith had that thought he cursed to himself, he was beginning to sound a lot like Lance the self-proclaimed lover boy Lance. He continued walking through the mall when he saw the perfect mug for Shiro. Keith knew that Shiro's favorite animal was a cat and this was a cat-themed mug that he was sure that Shiro would very much enjoy so he grabbed it and bought it a smile on his face. 

"Well, that is one gift down." He said with a grin and off he went to purchase another that he was hoping would be a comfy sweater. Keith began his search anew a smile on his face when suddenly he bumped into someone he was not expecting to see. It was Shiro himself standing there in the flesh and Keith felt his face burn up with a blush as red as dear old Saint Nick's suit. 

"Keith, what are you doing here?" Shiro asks with a smile and a multitude of bags for his friends and for Keith. Keith held onto his small little bag with a smile. 

"I am just doing some Christmas shopping." He says awkwardly rubbing his neck. 

"Oh, nice!" Shiro says smiling. "Though I am surprised that you are at the mall, I thought you said you were doing your shopping online Keith," Shiro says wondering why he was here. 

"Oh, I am just getting some gifts that wouldn't come in on time if I ordered them..." Keith says quietly with a nervous smile. 

"Oh, alright. I guess I will see you at home then." He says kissing his cheek and heading out in the opposite direction. Keith mentally screamed and immediately set out to find a sweater for Shiro, and eventually, he found one that was very soft and he blushed as he bought one for Shiro before getting one that he personally liked for himself. 

The days passed and eventually, Christmas day had come and it was time for the two of them to exchange their presents that they had gotten for one another. 

Shiro handed Keith a large present and much to his surprise he had managed to get him the most adorable large hippo plushie on the planet and he hugged it tightly.

"Thank you so much, Shiro!"

Keith felt a bit worried about his gifts for Shiro though. Would he like them as much as Keith had liked his gift from Shiro? 

Shiro opens his gifts and smiles. 

"Just what I wanted!"Shiro says with a smile. "I love sweaters and I was needing a new mug since my favorite one just broke. Thank you,"Keith." Shiro says kissing Keith with a smile, and Keith blushes. 

"You're welcome, Shiro. I am glad you like it." He says with a shy smile. Shiro smiles as Keith continues to hug the giant stuffed hippo before giving Shiro a hug. 

"I love you, Shiro."

"I love you too Keith."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/otakugirl1228)! Feel free to send me prompts there and I will do my best to write them!


End file.
